


Цугцванг

by Kyooka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Mini, Ratings: G, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka





	Цугцванг

Никогда не оглядываться. Даже для того, чтобы посмотреть на результат. Простое казалось бы правило — он соблюдает его уже очень давно, но дело тут даже не в гордости. Просто однажды он понял, что если постоянно оглядываться и смотреть себе за спину, рано или поздно споткнешься, пропустив то, что лежало впереди, у тебя под ногами. Если же необходимо точно знать, чем закончится твоя игра — оставайся и смотри. 

Это увлекательно.

Это он выучил не так давно.

Армин долго смотрит на полупустую доску, прежде чем уверенно взять слона, передвигая его на Е6. Теперь у противника всего два варианта хода, а ему самому можно поставить мат через три.

Цугцванг.

— Кажется, я таки смог загнать вас в безвыходную ситуацию, — Армин неуверенно улыбается. Его оппонент сидит, положив обе руки на стол, задумчиво склонившись над доской. На лице Пиксиса в морщинках прячется веселость — от сквозняка дрожит пламя свечи, прячет улыбку в густых усах.

— Вы говорили, что можно избежать жертв, — Армин смотрит как ползет стрелка по циферблату, отсчитывая время хода, и чтобы занять руки строит взводы из уже сошедших с доски пешек.

— Знаете, я тут подумал, что жертвы оправдываются всегда. Даже в шахматах, — говорит он раздельно. — Не проиграть тогда, когда победить невозможно.

В комнате слишком мало свечей и все они собраны вокруг стола, на котором разворачивается партия. Их последняя совместная партия. За пять лет, что Армин провел в качестве командира войска внутренних земель, с Пиксисом они играли тысячи раз. Старый пройдоха хоть и ушел на пенсию, но разум и хватку не потерял. Когда Армин думал о том, зачем нужно было продвигать на этот пост его кандидатуру, выдергивая из разведки, и почему Ирвин так легко согласился, буквально заставив уйти, то не понимал всего одной вещи.

Как такие умелые игроки могли просчитаться на мелочи. И позволить партии зайти в тупик.

— Вы можете походить с ферзя, — прикидывает вслух Армин, — тогда я передвину короля на С3, и у нас будет еще по два хода на рокировку.

Пиксис улыбается, щурит глаза — он видит плохо, зрение начало падать стремительно пару лет назад. Теперь, как он рассказывает, вокруг не лица людей, а цветные амебы. И на вопрос Армина, почему не станет носить очки, только отмахивается. Говорит, что амебы — забавней и приятней.

Пиксис любит амеб и не любит людей.

В комнате слишком холодно — у Армина немеют пальцы, не слушаются. Костяная пешка выскальзывает из рук, скатывается со стола, падая в темноту, под стол. Армин не наклоняется за ней, рассеяно глядя как вздрагивает язычок свечи от движения воздуха.

— А ведь лет пять назад я бы сразу угодил в вашу ловушку, бросившись на открытый канал, — Армине невесело усмехается. — И все равно — зря я отдал вам коня. 

Это не обидно, ведь играют они не в первый раз, и не в первый раз он проигрывает.

Вспоминать свою молодость было весело и стыдно одновременно. Это все равно, что смотреть на прошлую жизнь, в которой одновременно вроде ты, а вроде и нет. Армину нравилось то время, когда можно было меньше думать, больше делать, забывать об осторожности. Время, когда Эрен и Микаса были рядом. Время, когда можно было верить — в друзей и людей. Время, когда он не боялся оглядываться назад. 

Теперь он никогда не оглядывается — слишком много мертвецов за плечами. Раз что-то сделал, значит, перед этим принял решение, а значит — хотел этого. Расстраиваться и о чем-то сожалеть в такой ситуации глупо. Но… в любом правиле есть исключения, иначе бы их было бы трудней обходить. 

— Наш час почти вышел, командор, — старое звание привычно ложится на язык. Оно у них теперь одно на двоих. Как сказал бы Райнер, настоящие солдаты никогда не уходят со своего поста, даже на пенсию. Даже в другую жизнь. — Скоро последний ход.

Ферзь выпадает из слабеющих пальцев, рушит остатки партии на доске. Голова Пиксиса опускается совсем низко, ложится подбородком на грудь. Армин не может не восхищаться — даже перекушенное почти пополам, тело бывшего командира продолжает держать прямую осанку. Кровь пропитала всю одежду, стекает по ножкам стула на доски пола. Армину холодно. Он не чувствует ног. 

Последняя партия, которую они разыгрывают с Пиксисом, проста: титаны идут за людьми, они чувствуют кровь. Если собрать много людей в одном месте, титаны обязательно двинутся туда. Если тяжело раненным, тем кто уже не выживет и не сможет драться дальше послужить приманкой, уцелеет весь отряд.

Если ты попал в безвыходное положение, поставь в него и своего противника.

Старый замок, в чьих сухих подвалах хранится порох для уже не нужных пушек, подходит для этих целей идеально. А дальше все просто — выставить время, когда во внутренний двор и на склады заберется как можно больше титанов, и подпалить фитиль, взрывая замок вместе с собой и ими. 

Спасительная задержка для тех, кто должен жить и продолжать бороться. 

— Хорошая вышла игра, — на душе спокойно. Армин с трудом поднимается из кресла, прижимая руку к разорванному боку, и старательно заставляя себя дышать, между вспышками боли. — Жаль, время на партию вышло.

Цугцванг — это не обоюдный тупик без надежды. 

Это выигрыш посредством проигрыша.

Армин подходит к окну, но вместо последнего взгляда на небо или солнце, он смотрит на то как примерно десяток титанов, толкаясь и давя друг друга, пытаются пробиться внутрь замка, расшатывая камень кладки. 

Армин не закрывает глаз и не боится. 

Он все сделал правильно и не сдался до конца, так что даже Микаса не сможет осудить его. 

На стене бьют в куранты старые часы, и мир вокруг вспухает рыжим огнем, накрывая волной взрыва.


End file.
